The present disclosure is directed to a flexible container with a spray valve, and a flexible container with a propellant-free pressurized dispensing system in particular.
Flexible packaging is known to offer significant value and sustainability benefits to product manufacturers, retailers and consumers as compared to rigid, molded plastic packaging or metal containers. Flexible packaging provides many consumer conveniences and benefits, including extended shelf life, easy storage, microwavability and refillability. Flexible packaging has proven to require less energy for creation and creates fewer emissions during disposal.
Flexible packaging includes flexible containers with a gusseted body section. These gusseted flexible containers are currently produced using flexible films which are folded to form gussets and heat sealed in a perimeter shape. The gusseted body section opens to form a flexible container with a square cross section or a rectangular cross section. The gussets are terminated at the bottom of the container to form a substantially flat base, providing stability when the container is partially or wholly filled. The gussets are also terminated at the top of the container to form an open neck for receiving a rigid fitment and closure.
Known are bag-on-valve (BoV) dispensing systems that utilize an elastic sleeve disposed around a fluid-filled inner bag. Actuation of the valve triggers contraction of the elastic sleeve which expels the fluid contents from the bag without a propellant. A drawback of conventional BoV systems is the use of outer enclosures that are rigid, and typically made from rigid plastic, or metal.
A need exists for a flexible container that can spray deliver a fluid composition under pressure. A need further exists for a flexible container that can spray deliver a fluid composition under pressure and also reduce raw material and shipping costs, improve recyclability after product is depleted, and reduce waste volume and disposal costs.